


Half As Good As You

by lookintothelinessx



Category: Ski Jumping RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Ski Jumping, and depressing, andreas wellinger - Freeform, kinda sad, lellinger, stephan leyhe - Freeform, world championships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookintothelinessx/pseuds/lookintothelinessx
Summary: Stephan gets a spot in the team for World Championships in Seefeld and doesn't know how to cope without having Andi there.
Relationships: Stephan Leyhe/Andreas Wellinger
Kudos: 6





	Half As Good As You

**Author's Note:**

> hiii, this is just a quick drabble that i wrote during the World Championships and i just found it so i decided to post it. hope you enjoy. :)

Closing his eyes, he couldn’t stop thinking about the unrecognisable silence that was surrounding him. 

He was used to having his best friend always by his side, babbling about things he did and people he met during the day and prompting him ideas of unachievable jokes he wanted to pull on his teammates. The emptiness around him was expanding and seeping under his skin, and only now he realised how comforting it was, having someone familiar that you trust and understand within your reach. 

The room that was still full of scattered shirts, shoes and bags lying all over the floor in the morning, was now terrifyingly empty. Even if a tidy room looked way more appealing than the usual state their room was in, he didn’t like it at all.

Andi left shortly after their training, packing his things without much consideration and with a stern expression on his face. He was visibly disappointed with himself after the competition on Bergisel, Stephan’s heart breaking at the sight of his hunched shoulders and eyes burning holes in the floor. 

He knew how much Andi wanted to repeat his success from Lahti, bearing his mind about reasons his season is not going the way he wants it to and putting himself down about failed attempts of getting a better result. It was hard watching him struggle like that, not knowing how to help or what to say. 

Stephan was always used to himself being the one who needed reassurance from the younger one, not the other way around and this time he felt helpless. The fact that they were the ones competing for the last spot in the team, didn’t make things any easier. 

They both knew the importance of the training jumps and were trying their best to show their abilities, in spite of knowing the consequences that they brought. Jumping better than Andi meant securing the place in the team, which Stephan desperately wanted, but it also meant pushing Andi further away from his dreams. 

He almost felt the need to apologise when Schuster announced who will jump in the team competition, but Andi just brushed it off. He was trying to appear indifferent and happy for his teammates, but Stephan saw right through it. He knew how much Andi loved team competitions, always cheering them on and encouraging the team spirit among them since the morning, and even if they won that day, his presence was obviously missing. 

It got even worse after they came to Seefeld, with Andi desperately trying to pick up the pieces of his former success from Olympics’ normal hill. His form was improving and in spite of better results on trainings, he didn’t make the cut for the competition. His sudden mood drop affected everyone in the team that were used to seeing him cheerful and full of excitement.

His character worked as a glue in their team, being able to make everyone laugh and feel comfortable and when he was not there, an unpleasant void filled his space. 

It was only now that Stephan realised that Andi could break too. 

That’s how he found himself lying on one of the beds in the empty room, just moments after his roommate left. Andi claimed that he didn’t see the meaning behind staying at the Championships for another week and he rather went home to focus on his training. He quickly said his goodbyes and parted from them, head still hung low. Stephan’s heart was breaking at the sight in front of him, feeling guilty for being the reason for his leave, and even if he understood his decision, he couldn’t help a selfish part of him that wanted Andi to stay there and cheer for him at the competition. 

It was weird waking up in silence, without having to listen a panicking roommate reminding them that they were late. After all those years he has gotten so used to Andi’s presence that he completely forgot how it was going to a competition alone.


End file.
